Ocho palabras
by Red-eyed Hatter
Summary: Él nunca las entendió, hasta ahora que se hallaba agonizante en los suelos del grandioso monasterio. Tonterías, decía que eran, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser solo sufrimiento? Mathew Lether, uno de los más privilegiados torturadores de la Cruzada Escarlata, descubrirá el peso que tienen esas simple y llanas ocho palabras., aunque para ello tenga que convertirse en algo que en su día odio


Por fin entendía aquella frase que había estado durante años rondando su cabeza. Por fin le daba cabida en su mente a aquellas ocho palabras. _Ocho simples y puñeteras palabras._

Estaba claro que moriría, pero nunca que acabaría igual que todos aquellos que en vida maltrato, todos aquellos que sufrieron las peores torturas inimaginables, todos aquellos Renegados que había cazado.

Mathew Lether era un fanático más de aquella organización, de aquella _secta _mejor dicho, el era un torturador de la Cruzada Escarlata. Era joven, de unos treinta y dos años, alto y con unos ojos verdes profundo, que acompañaban con su piel oscura y su cabello largo de color azabache. Sin embargo, y para duda de muchos, no podía ir exponiendo ese papel delante de todos los miembros de la Cruzada. El ser humano era cada vez más decepcionante. Delante de sus _hermanos_ él debía ser un mero defensor más de Los Jardines de los Susurros, donde se decía que la Luz hablaba. Chorradas. Mathew no estaba afiliado a la hermandad por el hecho de creer fanáticamente en la Luz, no, si por la similitud a la fanática de matar Renegados. Los No-Muertos le habían quitado todo. Su casa, su mujer, sus hijas…

A pesar de que el Rey Exánime, ya hubiera sido derrocado, Mathew y sus compañeros centraron su objetivo sobre el cúmulo de Renegados que habitaban las santas tierras de Lordaeron. _¿Qué más les daba quién liderara a los muertos? Siguen siendo muertos_, esa era la máxima de Lether. No hay palabras suficiente en el diccionario cuando la Alta Inquisidora Melenablanca dijo que era hora de retomar Lordaeron, y que para ello Entrañas debía caer. Sin embargo, toda subida tiene una bajada. Una _gran_ bajada.

El ataque había empezado bien, el Gran Capitán Lartheon consiguió llegar al patio de las Ruinas de Ciudad Capital sin mucha dificultad. _¿Habéis visto, chicos? Las ratas se esconden e su alcantarilla_, decía jocoso,_ ¡Ataquemos ahora y erradiqu-¡El_ pobre hombre ya no pudo articular ninguna palabra más. Una flecha negra como la noche pero a la vez reluciente como una estrella le atravesaba el cráneo de tal manera que la punta sobresalía por el entrecejo. El cadáver del capitán cayó al suelo, dejando con él un sonido de placas abolladas y una vista, cuan menos, aterradora.

Ante aquel grupo de guerreros, se hallaba la criatura más bella no-muerta de todo Azeroth. Sylvanas Brisaveloz, reina alma en pena de los Renegados, sujetaba su arco con una maestría envidiable. Había estado desde el principio escondida entre las sombras, acechando al pobre grupo que iba como un cordero al matadero. Los soldados se pusieron en guardia, pero ya era tarde. Con un leve chasquido de dedos del alma en pena, empezaron a salir Renegados de todos los escondrijos que había en aquel inmenso patio.

Estúpidamente los guardias intentaron correr hacia la salida, aterrorizados de su futuro. Bueno, todos no. Mathew había sido más inteligente. Mientras toda aquella marea de armaduras rojas corrían hacía la puerta, el se escondió en un hueco que había en una de las paredes, tapado por la naturaleza muerta característica de Claros de Tirisfal. Cuando lo guardias llegaron al pasillo que conducía a dos salidas laterales, se desató la masacre. Dos abominaciones se habían aposentado en ambos pasillos reducidos, impidiendo el paso de cualquiera. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la mitad del escuadrón Escarlata había sido presa de esos monstruos.

Los pocos que consiguieron retroceder a tiempo, se llevaron la segunda parte de aquella estrategia, la segunda y la peor parte. Serían unos diez o quince soldados, que no se les ocurrió otra cosa que juntarse en círculo, espalda contra espalda., mientras que un centenar de muertos les rodeaban, agobiándoles a cada paso.

Sylvanas se había quedado aparte de la matanza, y miraba divertida desde una posición privilegiada en lo alto de unas escaleras el final de aquellos que hasta hacia unas horas había llamado hermanos. Como puedes suponer, el pobre Mathew asistió a un grotesco espectáculo. Sus hermanos fueron masacrados a los pocos minutos. Las extremidades y las armaduras volaban por todo el patio. El pobre Lether tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no vomitar ante esa masacre.

Por fin llegó el momento en el que pararon y se separaron lo suficiente como para que se pudiera ver los restos de sus hermanos. Alguno conservaba un brazo y una pierna, otro había perdido la mandíbula. Por la Luz, había sido una estupidez intentar derrotar al enemigo en su casa, y más conociendo de antemano como se las gastaba la líder de aquellas abominaciones. El silencio era sepulcral, roto solo por lo pasos elegantes y a la vez firmes del alma en pena.

Se paro delante de la montaña de cadáveres, a la cual le fueron sumados aquellos que habían perecido en las puertas. Cada uno separado del otro. _¿Por qué separarlos? ¿No ería mejor juntarlos todos y que los carro de despojo hicieran lo propio?_, pensaba el pobre hombre. Nada avecinaba lo que ocurriría.

De entre la nada, tres figura luminosas hicieron su aparición. Mathew no había visto una de esas cosas en su vida, pero al tenerlas tan cerca las podía describir con total lucidez. Eras mujeres rodeadas de un tenue brillo de luz, con su cuerpo etéreo brillante. Vestían una armadura pesada con un casco ostentoso, que impedía verlas los ojos. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo eran sus enormes y poderosas alas, que las mantenían flotando en el nublado cielo. _Son ángeles que vienen a salvar a mis hermanos y a erradicar a estos monstruos_, se decía inútilmente Mathew, intentando buscar alguna respuesta lógica a que hacían aquellas criaturas frente a él. Sin embargo, eran todo lo contrario.

Esos ``ángeles´´ , como los había llamado, se aposentaron alrededor de la reina, mientras que formaban un triángulo en el cielo.

Escuchadme, hijos de la muerte- proclamó, mientras el silencio se hacía presente de nuevo- Hemos combatido contra nuestras propias familias, nuestros propios amigos, manipulados por un cerdo desde su trono ¿Y qué obtuvimos a cambio? ¡Solo más sufrimiento! – Algunos renegados gritaron o golpearon el suelo durante el discurso de Sylvanas, que aún no acababa- Hemos sufrido atrocidades, impulsados por aquel diablo ¡Pero ese diablo ha muerto! – Un grito unísono asolo el ambiente, haciendo que el pobre hombre tragara saliva. Como le descubrieran….- Y ahora, después de tanto sufrimiento, de tanta sangre derramada ¿Vamos a dejar que estos – levanto el cadáver del general, manteniendo bien alto- asquerosos humanos, nos arrebaten el territorio que hemos ganado con nuestra propia vida?

Un ``no´´, que parecía más bien el rugido de una manada de bestias, resonó por toda la ciudad. _Que la Luz nos ampare_, una de las pocas veces que Lether rezaría en su vida. Sin embargo, eso no le serviría de nada.

¡Atendedme hermanos! – proclamó la reina- ¡He resuelto el problema de los Renegados! – Dijo en voz solemne, haciendo que volviera aquel silencio muerto a la atmósfera. Mathew no era un gran pensador, pero sabía que aquella mujer aparte de ser una gran guerrera era una maravillosa estratega y extremadamente calculadora.- Como ya sabréis, nuestro _querido y amado Jefe de Guerra_ nos ha ordenado entrar en conflicto con Gilneas. Si sumamos los caídos que tuvimos en la guerra contra… Arthas- dijo este nombre con un tono de asco puro- Nuestra situación es crítica. Sin embargo… - la sonrisa diabólica que se formo en el rostro de la hermosa alma en pena dejo helado al humano- Con mis nuevas _amigas_ eso se ha acabado ¡Contemplad el poder de las Val´kyr!

Las damas aladas volaron más alto aún, situándose cerca de los cadáveres. Le sonaba el nombre, pero no sabía si no lo recordaba o _no quería recordarlo_.

De la palma de la mano derecha de cada una, unos rayos negros azulados salieron disparados hacia mis hermanos. Increíblemente los cadáveres de los hermanos de Lether empezaron a flotar a unos pies del suelo. Fue solo un segundo, un maldito segundo.

En un segundo, las personas en las que Mathew hubiera confiado su vida, se alzaban de nuevo. Pero nunca más como humanos, nunca más como seguidores de la Luz, nunca más como miembros de la Cruzada Escarlata. Ahora, ese batallón de soldados se había transformado en su peor enemigo, en su mayor pesadilla, en Renegados.

**¡Hola WoWeros! Al principio esto iba a ser un capítulo único, pero creo que queda más dramático así. Y sí no te gusta pues te aguantas, que para algo yo soy mío. Como aclaración, EL WOW NO ME PERTENECE (lamentablemente) NI SUS PERSONAJES, excepto Mathew Lether .**

**¡Nos leemos! **


End file.
